masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer
Quarians as Playable race Please note to all editors that quarians have not been confirmed as a race to be playable in Galaxy at War, so please refrain from adding them. At this time quarians have only been confirmed through a leak, and we do not accept leaked information under any circumstances. Any additions of quarians without a source will be removed on sight. Lancer1289 23:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) G4TV in a flash shows a Quarian being played. :Soruce please. I.e. a link. Lancer1289 19:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Link GTTV quarian at 14:44 and 16:03. First one is hard to see because the internet version added big words over the quarian and the second one because the video is zooming out as the whole multiplayer squad is doing combat, it's backing up and using Cryo Blast.--Xaero Dumort 19:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :See your talk page. Both are examples of "you blink and you miss it". Lancer1289 19:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) And it's my duty as an editor and fan to go over information carefully. They are cases of "blink and miss" which is why I made sure to add the video times. I was trying to be helpful.--Xaero Dumort 20:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :And I didn't? It wasn't until after the times were noted did I even see anything of that nature. The source always needs to be considered, especially when it is a video. Lancer1289 20:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Which I understand. I wasn't trying to be condescending with my comment, just stating my feeling on my work for the wiki. Which is why I made sure to really look for the "blink and miss" info, because I had seen it last night myself and wanted to try and make sure others saw it. In my haste I wrote it in a poor manner. I'm really trying not to sound like a jerk.--Xaero Dumort 20:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Far as I can tell, Lancer hasn't ripped this down and made his case about sourcing as of yet. I didn't watch it myself, so my understanding is what we have is video, albeit only a snippet, of quarians in ME3 Multiplayer, from G4TV (Which I understand to be a trusted source for videogamers everywhere). I think it's safe to say we've 'known' for a while, but because this comes from a non-leaked source, is it safe to say quarians are now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. I do not know what to say apart that I am quite offended by this comment. Lancer1289 00:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Offence was entirely unintended, and let me first apologize. I know I tend to come across as angular at times, and that's my fault. When content that is unsourced and unconfirmed comes along, you tend to rapidly remove it and make sure those involved are aware of site policy. What you do is maintain the content of the wiki with great gusto, and that is ultimately a good thing for this wiki. My point was that you hadn't removed the content and claimed it was unconfirmed, but neither could I determine that you were in support of keeping it. My question still stands; are quarians now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm convinced. I wasn't able to see anything at 16:03, but I did at 14:44 00:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Flat Out Confirmed - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h254YRtQoJU Kastrenzo 19:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :It has been "flat out confirmed" for a week now. Lancer1289 19:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I was just saying so that the "debate" could end, I was just trying to help there's no need to be rude. 20:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except the debate was over a week ago, therefore your comment was both very late to the party, and redundant. Lancer1289 20:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough but that is no excuse to be rude, No matter what status you have here. Kastrenzo 12:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Rude is a matter of opinion here. I quoted you nothing more or less, it's your interpretation of it. Status has nothing to do with it. Lancer1289 15:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, My interpretation is that you are just trying to justify it rather than admitting it, but no matter, enough bickering I have an inquiry. I hesitate to ask questions about things that haven't truly been revealed yet, but I'm a little confused with the whole Race/Class thing going on, at first it implied that you didn't make your own, you picked one from a list, or unlocked them. Krogan Soldier, Quarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator, etc. is this still in place or was this just some kind of demonstration? If it were just the video I wouldn't be concerned, but after seeing this, I'm not sure I understand the system. Granted this is from the beta leak, it has the same charachters as the brand new video - http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/4467/me3mp11.jpg Kastrenzo 16:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually upon looking at it closer, I'm guessing the way it works is you select the class you wish to play as, and it gives you a few eligible races to play as. It kind of makes sense to me now, is this what the general idea is? Kastrenzo 16:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't deal with leaked infromation, we have no idea. Lancer1289 16:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Only plausible explanation I can think of, up until ME3 the only race you ever saw both genders of aside from Humanity were the Quarians, I'd be a little irked if it was restricted to female, since it's most likely out of the Tali Fanboyism. Kastrenzo 16:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Alas, unfortunately, they have. Quarians in MP are absolute Tali Fanboyism characters. I swear that they are even voiced by Liz as well. so it appears that that's all we're going to get. GroverA125 15:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Races and Classes Regarding the chart in the article, are the class and race combination accurate to this date?--Nintendogeek01 01:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure as I don't know where it's coming from. The website is very general and doesn't go into this amount of detail. Unless I missed something. Lancer1289 01:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The chart does seem like a good idea, I'm just iffy about the accuracy of the info, I don't remember seeing some of the race and class combinations in the video, but then again I too could have missed something.--Nintendogeek01 01:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Credits. Are they earned through playing singleplayer or multiplayer? If it's the MP, then how?--O_O 20:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Credits for the multiplayer mode are earned in the multiplayer mode by completing waves, earning kills and assists, and reaching certain kill milestones (25 kills, 5 headshots, 25 assists, 5 melee kills, etc.). -- Commdor (Talk) 20:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. --O_O 11:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't think credits are earned through milestones, I think it's just XP, I know that the challenges (E.G. Kill these 4 people, activate these 4 things) get you credits, including bonus credits for the time remaining. Welshman15 12:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that is correct. I've gotten more than a few milestones and never any credits. Lancer1289 14:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Image from Demo I took a screen shot for a friend of the multiplayer part of the demo, going to post a link of it at full screen (1600 by 900) if anyone feels like any part of it can be used for an article for the time being, please feel free to cut it up. http://imageshack.us/f/42/boomheadshotx.png/ Signed~Nonwikimember :Yeah we really wouldn't accept an image like that because it doesn't really show much about anything really. Lancer1289 03:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing that it shows, as demonstrated in the demo, is that headshots will now blows out enemies' heads. — Teugene (Talk) 03:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory or not? Does one have to play multiplayer in order to finish the game with the best results? Does avoiding it equals "not getting an %upgrade_name%" which means %character name% will die, as in ME2? User:Komodo_Saurian 22:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :BioWare has confirmed that the multiplayer mode is 100% optional. You can complete the single-player mode and still get the "perfect" ending without ever touching multiplayer. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's great. Finding capable (Or at least not brain dead) team-mates for all my previous experiences with Co-op in games were tedious at best. User:Komodo_Saurian 23:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) There are a lot of users on the forums that think the fact that Bioware "confirmed" it doesn't mean anything. The employee who posted it either doesn't know what he's talking about, or he's lying. Considering you must have an EFFECTIVE MILITARY STRENGTH of 5000 to get the "perfect" ending, that would mean you would need to attain 10000 war assets if you wanted to never touch multiplayer. Now, in a New Game+ it can be done but on my non-plus Paragon playthrough (which everyone survived ME2 so I got war assets points for most of them) I got 100% of the assets in every reaper controlled sector and still only had about 6500. Now, if someone can tell me how to get 10000 War Assets without playing "New Game+" mode, please do. Nobody on the forums has been able to. AbsolutGrndZer0 14:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Item Pack Breakdown Posting this for future reference. If it can be verified to some extent, it looks like a pretty useful basis for a guide of which item packs to purchase if you want a particular item. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Certain races unable to evade? After playing a few hours as a Turian in the demo, I discovered that it seems as though they are unable to perform an evade maneuver (a barrel roll-esque move) like the other races can. After looking into this, it seems that the same applies for krogans as well. Multiple people have reported this and it isn't a temporary bug. Should this be mentioned in the article? GroverA125 20:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I can evade just fine as a Quarian and Turian, haven't played Krogan-- 07:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You're evading as a Turian? I've been hitting it with a spanner desperate to get it to work, and it hasn't. It's supposedly a balancing feature because of their immense skill with weapons (20% damage and improved stability for turians, massively improved melee power and health for Krogans) The only time I've been able to evade/roll is when moving from acover to adjacent cover. What console/system are you using? Could only be there on one or two.GroverA125 08:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) While using the Salarian Infiltrator, I haven't been able to roll to the side (Juste front a back). He's more sliding, like a sidestep. Am I the only one? If not, a correction should be made since it's written that Salarian can roll.Buthane 20:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) It has been confirmed that both Turians and Krogans cannot "barrel roll" because of their personal boosts (Turians increased shields and accuracy, Krogans increased melee damage and health). this is to balance the playable races. --Johnny Libenzon 22:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Availability we do not yet have a guarentee that all weapons available in Mass Effect 3 will appear in multiplayer. Or do we? We either need confirmation, or we cannot post on the weapon pages that they are available by buying equipment packs. BeoW0lfe 17:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am currently unsure on the first point. I'm sure someone else knows more. :However, my personal opinion here is that if they aren't listed on this page, then saying it is available in Multiplayer on the weapon page is out of the question. If no one presents evidence within a week to that degree, I would say that it is safe to remove availability from the affected articles. Lancer1289 17:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Source. Someone on BSN used an exploit in the ME3 demo to unlock all of the weapons available in multiplayer. That's how I was able to create articles for the new weapons and fill in all of the descriptions, and it's also how I know the weapons are random unlocks in the multiplayer. The reason they aren't listed in this article is simply because I haven't gotten around to adding them yet; I've been trying to think of a better way to do it than a straight-up list because there are so many weapons. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Facebook packs Should we talk about the 5 packs you can get from the facebook app if you get 5 friends with origin to complete the demo? Tivis014 18:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :What five packs? Lancer1289 19:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :It could be mentioned, but I don't see any pressing need for it - it states you can get up to five Recruit packs. Meaning, you're not getting any exclusive items or what not; you just get five of the normal, randomized Recruit packs, without having to pay for them. Dan Dark 22:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well they are still recruit packs and now that it is in context, it really isn't worth noting. I thought they would be different types of packs. Lancer1289 22:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The Medals/Being good bonuses. Can someone make page for those medals, which player can achieve during the game. I mean the headshots, assists, killstreaks, survive 3 lvls and all those. If there is already an page for it please give me a link. I couldn't find them.-- 17:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :They would be on this page, and currently there is no section for this. I'll make one and fill in what I can. It can be expanded later but a seperate page for this is really not a good idea. Lancer1289 17:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Section added. The table isn't completely filled out and I know I probably missed a few things. Time to jump back onto the demo. Lancer1289 19:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fitness not available for all race/classes I just unlocked the Krogan Soldier, and discovered that he got "Rage" instead of Fitness. It is not only a renaming, it works significantly different. Basically, the krogan enters a rage after killing two enemies in melee within 30 seconds, increasing his melee damage and reducing damage taken. I have not yet unlocked any Drell or Turian, so I don't know what they have. Quarians, Asari and Salarians (at least the combinations I've unlocked) seem to have Fitness like all alliance characters. I'll try to add the information on Rage when I've got time. :We already know this and I believe that we already have the ranks for rage listed. Lancer1289 14:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd actually really like to see those ranks but alas they aren't listed yet, page is blank. --Ryanshowseason2 18:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I did say that I believe they were filled in didn't I? Lancer1289 18:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Character Customization Pointed out to me, skin tone is a customization option for Salarian, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, and Asari. I was not aware of this until I examined the customization options in the demo more closely. Armor coloration is mentioned and I believe skin tone should be as well.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 21:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 3 If you redeemed the online pass code, and you're able to play online, is it safe to assume the account is linked to origin and that the Battlefield 3 kit will be unlocked?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Buffs and Nerfs I'm not quite sure how this will be handled on the wiki, but there have been/will be MP balance changes. Some are already listed. Trandra 19:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Premium Collectible Pack and Recruitment Reward Pack What's in them?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 23:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've been wondering where the Premium Collectable Pack is from. Does it fit with the wiki policy to add that? I noticed the Battlefield 3 pack had it in the description but the other two exclusives don't. Verhalthur 14:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If no one can find a source for it, however I have a suspicion that it is for the Space Editions, then I will remove it in due time. Lancer1289 19:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems highly likely to me that they come from the collectable figurines, as those come with some sort of multiplayer weapons pack and they seem to be naming every pack that comes from a different source different names. However, all Google produces are this page and forum threads discussing this page. Verhalthur 23:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Item list Verifying as I see 'em, putting a "V" for each verified. Consumable Common (Blue): *V Cobra Missile Launcher (3 in Veteran/5 in Spectre packs.) *V Thermal Clip Pack (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Ops Survival Pack (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Medi-Gel (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Ammo Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) *V Weapon Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) *V Armor Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) Common (Blue): *V M-3 Predator *V M-23 Katana *V M-4 Shuriken *V M-92 Mantis *V M-8 Avenger *V SMG Scope *Pistol Precision Scope *Pistol High-Caliber Barrel *Assault Rifle Percision Scope *Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade *Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip *Shotgun Smart Choke *Shotgun Blade Attachment *Human Characters Uncommon (Silver) *V M-5 Phalanx *M-22 Eviscerator *M-9 Tempest *M-12 Locust *M-13 Raptor *V M-27 Scimitar *V M-97 Viper *V M-29 Incisor *M-96 Mattock *M-15 Vindicator *Phaeston *SMG Ultralight Materials *Pistol Piercing Mod *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel *Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope *V Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod *V Shotgun Shredder Mod *Turian Soldier *Salarian Engineer *Turian Sentinel *Quarian Infiltrator *Asari Vanguard Rare (Gold) *V Consumable Item Capacity Increases (Verified with a +1 Rocket) *Respec Card *M-25 Hornet *M-6 Carnifex *Geth Pulse Rifle *M-300 Claymore *M-98 Widow *Arc Pistol *Disciple *Geth Plasma Shotgun *Graal Spike Thrower *V M-37 Falcon *M-76 Revenant *Drell Adept *Asari Adept *Krogan Soldier *V Krogan Sentinel *V Quarian Engineer *Salarian Infiltrator *Drell Vanguard Ultra Rare (Black/N7) *Black Widow *M-358 Talon *M-99 Saber *M-77 Paladin *M-11 Wraith *Javelin *Scorpion Verifying from in-game, not sure if anyone wants screenshots as verification. 04:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) May i help with confirmations for this list? --Johnny Libenzon 22:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I have SMG Magazine Upgrade at L5, so probably common, but don't know for sure. Also SMG High Caliber Barrel and SMG Heat Sink (also probably common) I also have Assault rifle magazine, barrel (+damage), and heavy pistol magazine that aren't listed. Ea-41905502 04:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation on Premium Collectible Pack. Type in Normandy Sr2 Ship model code. Unlocked Premium Collectible Pack in multiplayer.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 00:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I know it may be a bit too late, but did you catch a screenshot of it? 13:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it is too late. But it was not there until i registered my Alliance Normandy Ship Model. The pack is silver with red trim in appearance. --AdmiralPedro1stFleet 18:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) another found unlocks list (please compare to the current one) Multiplayer Item Pack Unlock List Common Weapons *M-3 Predator *M-23 Katana *M-4 Shuriken *M-92 Mantis *M-8 Avenger Weapon Mods *SMG Scope *Pistol Scope *Pistol High Caliber Barrel *Assault Rifle Percision Scope *Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip *Shotgun Smart Choke *Shotgun High Caliber Barrel *Shotgun Blade Attachment Capacity Upgrades *Cobra Missile Launcher *Thermal Clip Pack *Ops Survival Pack *Medi-Gel Species Unlocks *Human Characters (Appearance Unlocks) Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) Uncommon Weapons *M-5 Phalanx *M-22 Eviscerator *M-9 Tempest *M-12 Locust *M-13 Raptor *M-27 Scimitar *M-97 Viper *M-29 Incisor *M-96 Mattock *M-15 Vindicator *Phaeston Weapon Mods *SMG Ultralight Materials *Pistol Piercing Mod *Pistol Melee Stun *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Assault Rifle Piercing Mod *Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel *Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope *Shotgun Shredder Mod *Shotgun Spare Thermal Clips Species Unlocks *Turian Soldier *Salarian Engineer *Turian Sentinel *Quarian Infiltrator *Asari Vanguard *Drell Adept Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) Rare Weapons *M-25 Hornet *M-6 Carnifex *Geth Pulse Rifle *Geth Pulse Shotgun *M-300 Claymore *M-98 Widow *Arc Pistol *Disciple *Graal Spike Thrower *M-37 Falcon *M-76 Revenant Capacity Upgrades *Cobra Missile Launcher Capacity Upgrade +1 *Thermal Clip Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 *Ops Survival Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 *Medi-Gel Capacity Upgrade +1 Unique *Respec Card Species Unlocks *Asari Adept *Krogan Soldier *Krogan Sentinel *Quarian Engineer *Salarian Infiltrator *Drell Vanguard Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) Ultra Rare (N7) Weapons *Black Widow *M-358 Talon *M-99 Saber *M-77 Paladin *M-11 Wraith *Javelin *Scorpion Again, please compare to the current list. thank you. --Johnny Libenzon 23:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Collector Rifle Pack Shouldn't it be mentioned in the packs section? It is a separate pack, and is very similar to the Battlefield 3 pack in that it's an exclusive for the sole purpose of unlocking one feature. Verhalthur 14:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Warning about Multiplayer Cheating/Hacking and the dangers of it even for non-hackers? So, all the files pertaining to the game are on your computer, not EA's servers so it's really easy to change the numbers to make your weapons do more damage, get 1,000,000 credits instead of 10,000 etc. Now, the problem with this is that it's "Leader" whose file sets the parameters. So, if I were to hack my files to give me 1,000,000 credits when i complete a mission, then you would get 1,000,000 credits also. Now, I am NOT condoning cheating or hacking, but I think that this issue might be something to mention (not with details on how to hack or anything) on the main page to WARN people to pay close attention to mission rewards to make sure they aren't being affected by a cheater. Because, no matter if you weren't the one hacking, if you end up with 1,000,000 credits and you spent them your account WILL be banned (which will make you unable to play ANY EA game that requires an EA account even single player ones). AbsolutGrndZer0 14:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'd be shocked if this were the case. Multiplayer games of this kind always include a checksum check. If your game files don't match up to the host's, you can't connect. It also makes no practical sense for the host to tell your client what the rewards for certain actions should be. It would be a needless transmission of data. If you have proof that's one thing, but I'm skeptical. Rolenka 06:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Unlock Checklist I made an unlock checklist, see http://narida.pytalhost.com/me3/mpchecklist/ Do you want to add it under the "External Links" section or something? --Narida L (on BSN) 19:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :In the past, we have not permitted these kind of things to be put into article. Placing it on a talk page, as done here, or a user page is what has been allowed in the past. Lancer1289 19:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::And in the present? It seems many players could benefit from such a checklist but they are unlikely to see it if it is on the talk page or buried in someones user page... What is the usual process for making such decisions? --Narida L 11:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer If I'm playing on Xbox and my account is not Xbox live but I have another Xbox live account on my xbox, then is there any way I can play multiplayer on that account and have the benefits affect my offline acount? Because everything is saved on my offline account. Weapon limit? Is there a limit to how many weapons you can get from weapon packs? I've earned alot of weapons from packs, but recently it's just weapon upgrades and mod upgrades. Ruler Of The Wastes 03:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe you will eventually unlock all weapons available eventually. For example: if you bought a recruit pack 10 times and by pure sheer luck got your M-3 predator to level X (ten) you will never get another level up for it again, thus making more room for other weapons or mods. Eventually, you will upgrade/unlock everything.--Dragoonxxxxxx 13:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Promote - multiple single player games? Hi guys, I'm yet to receive my copy of ME3 yet, but there's a piece of info missing in this page. I know that you can 'promote' a multiplayer character to single player which gives you a few bonuses. What I'd like to be added to the page is whether you can promote into multiple single player games, or if a promotion is single use only. --DarthWindu 10:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :This is already covered. Galaxy at War affects all single player games. If you promote into one, then you promote into all. Lancer1289 12:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: 1k thanks for the info :-) Bravenu3 Relative occurance of higher rarity items Has anyone been doing any documentation re: how frequently veteran packs drop a rare item or spectre packs drop an N7 caliber item? The ratio is not the same and, at least for the N7 items, its incredibly low. I have opened dozens of spectre packs (I have 5 rare-quality weapons at tier X, and I have every single one of them at at least tier V). However, I have only opened 4 black-rarity items period (2 black widows, a talon and a paladin). I'm thinking the upgrade rate to black may be as low as 2-3%, which is just unreal (meaning it'd probably be straight up impossible to ever get all those weapons to X-quality). Do we have any other experiences and/or documentation on this yet? Junts26 21:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Clean up Talk page? Many of these topics are speculative and irrelevant now that the game has been released. Should they be deleted or archived in some way? Rolenka 06:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Weapons available to each character type I see that we list the powers for each race/class combo, but not the weapons available. Some of these, like the Asari Vanguard, are nonstandard (she gets a sniper rifle). The Adept gets an assault rifle rather than an SMG, as they would in the single player game. And so on. Is this information already present somewhere, and I simply haven't seen it? Should it be added here? Rolenka 06:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :All weapons are available to all race/class combos. --Proxgotsthafia 16:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::How? The weapons page doesn't seem to allow it. Rolenka 23:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Any multiplayer character can carry any weapon. The only limit is that a maximum of two can be carried (plus missile launchers, which are separate). When you are in the weapon mod area and have 2 already equipped (e.g. SMG and shotgun), and then try to equip an assault rifle, the game will ask then ask you to choose which weapon you'd like to give up. Trandra 23:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) N7 Ranking We mention the player's N7 Ranking in the "Promote" topic, but we don't say what it is or how it works. It seems to me like it goes up by 1 every time a character the player owns levels up, but I could be wrong. I feel it warrants explanation. Rolenka 06:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) --It does go up by one each time a character levels up, and when a character is promoted, it goes up by 10 (it does not lower the N7 ranking when your characters level reverts back to 1), letting you get 19 more levels, promote again, get 19 more levels, etc, etc...yeah. --Doplin 21:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) --So there is no purpose of N7 rankings like better chance of getting rare item, it is only to show how many level player gained?--Psysteel 15:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Known Bugs Here are some PC bugs which are not in the list yet. If somebody encounter same problems post a reply so we can add them in the main list of multiplayer bugs: 1. During match powers become unavailable to use - pressing a button makes power icon blink but does not activate it. Also shooting an enemy does not do any damage. How to fix: get an incap and then help from a teammate. 2. After end of a match if host leaves a lobby and you still watching result screen, you loose money won in this round. --Psysteel 12:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 3. Another annoying PC bug i can confirm: sometimes when you try to buy a crate games says: Unable to make a purchase, pls contact support. Then you see flashing "Establishing connection" and for the moment you can see how you credits account reduced for the summ you wanted to spend on a crate. However if at this point, out of rage or something (in my case it was attempt №4 so i was pissed) you press Alt+F4 to exit this buggy game, don't be surprised when after re-launcing the game you will find out that you miss money you didn't spend. Be patient. I don't know if this counts as a bug or a glitch (is there a difference?) but on the Xbox I've noticed a few times that some people will have their gun constantly showing the shooting effect, so the bullet flash is always coming out of their gun, no matter what they're doing, be it running or hiding behind cover. The sound doesn't play, just the flash. UltimatBlitz 03:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Those flashing effects you see are possibly weapons that are chargeable. My guess is that the flashing gun is the Arc Pistol; it flashes when you hold the charge. Another gun, the Graal Spike Thrower makes ticking sounds when it is charging. — Teugene (Talk) 06:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I always thought it is because of some ping issues, but it seems not to affect the gameplay. Bad is when you see players constant crouching + flashing effect of a gun. This is really weird and mostly they don't do any damage just crouching around...--Psysteel 09:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Operation Results? Should we add in the results achieved by the playerbase during Operations Goliath and Raptor? - von Boomslang 00:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :That really isn't relevant. The goals are. Lancer1289 03:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Funny thing: i didn't participate in Goliath but got community reward. I did participate in Raptor, even promoted 2 of my squads - didn't get anything. Way to go!--Psysteel 07:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Operation Raptor results were delayed because someone did an exploit that landed them with multiple victory packs...once EA fixes this, thou shalt receive thy victory packs. --Doplin 21:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ultralight Materials Bug I put in a reference to the bug, but it will be difficult to verify when it's been fixed. Equipping the mod changes the apparent cooldown times, but doesn't actually change them. So, it will drop the cooldown meter in the weapon loadout screen, and it will change the cooldowns listed in the power tree menu, but if you actually time your power use in the game, it will be unaffected. It wasn't listed as one of the fixes in the most recent patch, and there's no update on the thread I referenced, but as soon as someone gets official confirmation that it's fixed, we should change it ASAP. Didi et gogo 20:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Race differences So I made this thing. It's kinda big. Opinions how to include it? Input? Fresh data? - von Boomslang 11:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :What is really the point of it as it coveres what is already in the article in several places? And where would it go for that matter? I really can't see how it would fit anywhere. Lancer1289 14:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Character Information not included The information from the Character Information screens is not included in the sections on multiplayer races and classes. I would add it myself but there is way to much information to go into this article and from what I understand, it was decided not to have pages for the class/race combinations. For those who don't know what I am talking about, go into the change character screen and then there should be an option to see "Character Information" when you scroll over each race/class combination (on the 360 it is Y). Each race/class combination has a list of qualities (not powers) that it has (such as the turian soldier has "Shield 750/750, Dual Omni-Blades, Weapon Expert, Toughness, and Decreased Mobility") and a two paragraph description (one paragraph is a race description and the second is either a race/class description or just a continued race description depending on race and class). All this information needs to go into the wiki but I can't see how to fit it without changing the earlier decision (which was probably made without the knowledge that there was a detailed description of each class/race). Bastian9 18:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Once the multiplayer class articles are implemented, this info can go there under each character section. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:39, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Difference between multi and single player stats Because of the updates listed here (http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9544143), there is disparity between the weapons and powers in both the single and multiplayer versions of the game. In other words, the multiplayer balance changes DO NOT affect anything in the single player game. Some of the stats listed in some pages are for MP and some are for SP and this causes both confusion and inaccuracy. Are we going to create a separate category for stats which are used only for multiplayer?Corlist 18:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) KIllstreaks I came here looking for information on Kill Streaks but there isn't any yet. Does anyone know how it works? So far the only time I've ever seen a killstreak is when someone used a cobra missle launcher. Special C 21:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure on how they exactly work, but as far as I can tell, you get one killstreak if the team kills a lot of enemies in a very short amount of time. The killstreak badges are awarded for every killstreak, e.g. 1 killstreak gives bronze, two silver, three gold (never reached gold though). But really, don't take my word on this; those are just my observations.--Araxiel 1911 00:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Pre-release talk. Unless someone objects I'm just going to Wipe the talk-page of stuff that was speculated or discussed pre-release. It's getting very cluttered on this talk page and much of it is now irrelevant with the game's release. Special C 21:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :You should probably take a look at the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines. If you were to take your proposed action, you'd be violating quite a few policies. The best course of action is to ask an admin to archive the talk page. Trandra 00:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC)